Megas XLR (2004)
Megas XLR is an American animated television series that aired on the Toonami block on Cartoon Network and is produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It was created by Jody Schaeffer and George Krstic. The series debuted on the Toonami block on May 1, 2004 and was cancelled on January 15, 2005. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *David DeLuise - Harold "Coop" Cooplowski *Steve Blum - Jamie *Wendee Lee - Kiva Andru 'Secondary Cast' *Clancy Brown - Gorrath *Kevin Michael Richardson - Glorft Commander *Scot Brutus Rienecker - Goat 'Minor Cast' *Alan Young - Jax *Apollo Smile - Nova (ep14) *Beau Billingslea - Grrkek (ep7), Orange Scaley Thing#1 (ep7) *Bruce Campbell - Magnanimous *Cam Clarke - Bot#101 (ep23), Bot#32 (ep23), Robot (ep23) *Clancy Brown - Alien Pilot (ep7), Auto Show Worker (ep4), Glontron (ep7), Glorft Navigator (ep6), Glorft Scientist#1 (ep8), Guy (ep21), Trucker (ep4) *Daran Norris - Brock (ep20), Gynok (ep20), VO Announcer (ep20) *David DeLuise - Evil Coop, Slushie Man (ep3), Sports Fan (ep6) *Dee Bradley Baker - Alien#1 (ep2), Creatures (ep5), Crewman#3 (ep19), Crewman#4 (ep19), Drone (ep2), Nova (ep2) *Dorian Harewood - Cyrellian Squadron Leader (ep22), Guardian (ep22), Ender (ep9) *Earl Boen - Emperor (ep11), Subject (ep11) *Frank Welker - Baby (ep11), Gyven (ep11), Mac, Targon, Warrior (ep11) *Frankie Ryan Manriquez - Skippy (ep16) *Grey DeLisle - Alien Girl#1 (ep2), Teacher (ep2) *Janice Kawaye - Car Fan#1 (ep4), Dance Program Girl (ep4), Galaxa (ep14), Teenage Girl (ep4) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Alien (ep24), Crewman (ep22), Drallag (ep22), Skalgar (ep24), Zarek (ep18) *Jennifer Hale - Computer (ep24), Duchess, Girl (ep24), Salesgirl (ep7) *Julie Nathanson - Ally (ep21) *Keith Szarabajka - Ator (ep22) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Anchorperson (ep16), Georgie, Glorft Crewman, Glorft Dispatcher, Glorft Gunner, Lerp (ep7), Pop T.V. Announcer, Reporter (ep4), Soldier (ep25), Tiny, Voice (ep25) *Lara Jill Miller - Kelly (ep20), Little Girl (ep20) *Michael Dorn - Attendant (ep3), Bot#14 (ep23), Guard (ep23), Regis (ep3) *Miriam Flynn - Coop's Mom, Old Lady (ep6), Woman (ep20) *Neil Dickson - Warlock (ep19) *Peter Cullen - Klaar (ep23), Zanzoar (ep11) *Phil LaMarr - R.E.C.R. (ep17), Rob (ep17), T-Bot (ep15) *Rachael MacFarlane - Gina (ep8) *Richard McGonagle - Fisherman (ep7), Judge (ep7), Lunar Captain (ep1), Orange Scaley Thing#2 (ep7) *Rob Paulsen - V'arsin (ep10) *Ronnie Schell - Sloan *Scot Brutus Rienecker - Car Fan#2 (ep4), Crewman#1 (ep19), Employee#1 (ep4), Truck Driver (ep3) *Scott Innes - Argo *Sean Marquette - Kid (ep3), Little Tommy (ep3) *Steve Blum - AI (ep17), Announcer (ep9), Auto Employee#2 (ep4), Big Alien (ep2), Bot#47 (ep23), Boy (ep7), Cashbox Alien (ep2), Crewman#2 (ep19), Cryok (ep22), Dad (ep20), Driver (ep3), Kurdok (ep14), Onlooker#1 (ep4), Punk Guy (ep21), Slugman (ep24) *Tara Strong - Comet (ep14), Pulsar (ep14) *Tom Kenny - Alien#2 (ep2), Announcer (ep2), Boy (ep4), Dorky Fan (ep4), Onlooker#2 (ep4) *Wally Wingert - Computer Voice (ep3), Florxin (ep3), Tublit (ep3) *Wendee Lee - Alien Girl#2 (ep2), Drive Thru Employee (ep3), Evil Kiva, Girl (ep4), Girl#1 (ep5), Girl#2 (ep5), Jodie (ep15), Model (ep4), Old Lady (ep8), Showgirl (ep17), Waitress (ep17), Woman (ep3) Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons